Silver Knight
by Dragons Spitfire
Summary: Seventh year. A Death Eater, Draco attends his final year at Hogwarts. Something happened in the summer, and Hermione wont let him forget it, he begins having unwanted feelings for Her, leading into desires. M for sex,abuse,violence,language DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Silver Knight

**Silver Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter stories

**A/N: ****And I want you all to know, then nothing makes me more happy then reviews. . . please people, let me know what your thinking!**

Chapter One

**The darkness around me,**

**It swallows me whole,**

**In the night they come,**

**Devouring my soul.**

**They do not sleep,**

**They do not eat,**

**They hunt and kill,**

**And devour the weak.**

Thunder crashed over head, rumbling against the window pain. The night was late and the wind howled against the roof. Rain was hammering on the glass as though a person was fighting desperately to get inside. A slight shiver traveled down the boy's body as he softly brushed a blond lock away from his eye. A fire burned in the corner, but he felt no heat from its flames. . . not on this night. . .

This was it. . . tonight was the night when all his hopes and ambition would be shattered, and his life devoted to something he truly didn't want a part of.Never had he been so frightened in all of his life. No one understood or knew the truth about Draco Malfoy, or the thoughts which passed through his head. No one knew of the pain.

A single tear rolled down the boys cheek, as he rolled over on his bed, glancing up at the ceiling.

For years he had listened to his father's talk of ambition and great glory. Though the Dark Lord lay hidden, preparing to strike on those apposing him, the well known pure-blood boy, Draco Malfoy, wanted no part of it.

Son of Lucius Malfoy, the most respected and feared man in the Wizarding world, Draco had obligations to fulfill. Though he acted strong and superior to the rest of the world around him, deep down he was afraid and utterly miserable. Acting as though his life was one of glory, hope, and success, he hid those feelings through being cruel to others.

Silver eyes lay transfixed on the fire, and did not stir. His heart beat softly in his chest. His breathing was steady and calm, though his mind was racing.

Tonight was the night the Dark Lord would be holding his great ceremony, summoning forward the children of his followers, and transforming them into members of his ever growing, and ever powerful army.

What could a boy like Draco Malfoy do, to prevent such things from happening to him? Nothing, there was nothing he could do, but sit their dwelling on his unavoidable fate.

Suddenly, a shrill voice sounded from outside of his bedroom door.

"Draco! Draco, get down here right now, we have to leave!"

He did not move, did not even bat a blonde eyelash.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

--

" Draco!"

The silvery blue eyes of the seventh year Slytherin opened very suddenly, a view from the small window of the Hogwarts express coming into view through the blurriness of exhaustion.

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes with his cold fists, realizing that he had passed out. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across the compartment from him, both wide eyed and slightly frightened in appearance.

Draco stared at them both, lowering his eyebrows in a slight aggravated manor.

"You were moaning." Goyle stated, gulping loudly, as though afraid of what Draco may do to him.

"So," Draco hissed, his cold eyes falling onto Goyle's massive face. "What the bloody hell did you wake me up for?"

Crabbed and Goyle both exchanged nervous glances, and looked back at Draco.

"Erm." Crabbe spoke quietly, fidgeting slightly. "We thought you were having a bad dream, is all."

Draco snorted rudely; crossing one leg over the other, resting is head on his hand and staring blankly out the window once more.

He cringed slightly at the constant aching in his wrist. Catching a glimpse of the Death Eater marking, his pulled down the sleeve of his black school robes. He felt relieved that he was going for his seventh year at Hogwarts, for it was the one place where he could escape from his father.

He felt shivers pass down his back.

_Damn my father._

There was a great ruckus outside of the compartment door suddenly. The three Slytherin companions all turned to see what it was, Goyle attempting desperately to see around Crabbe's massive figure. Outside of the glass of the sliding door, the sight of the three companions Draco loathed so intuitively came into view. They seemed to be laughing hysterically, as Weasley picked himself up from the carpeted floor and dusted himself off.

--

Hermione found herself giggling to the point where she felt her lungs were going to explode. Ron had just attempted to eat an exploding butter tart, and before even successfully placing the treat into his mouth, it had burst. This had lead to an extremely massive mess along the compartment windows and floor, and Ron lying on the ground in shock.

"Bloody hell." He said, in his high pitched tone he so often used when experiencing something to his dislike.

Suddenly, the compartment door just ahead of them slid open violently. All three friends stopped laughing instantly, as Malfoy appeared in front of them, both his large companions at either side of him. He stood there, eyes silver and menacing, arms crossed as he stared at them with a scrunched face.

Hermione looked down to the floor of the train instantly, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts.

On any other day, before the summer had arrived, she would have been infuriated to even see his sniveling face. However, an unlikely turn of events, taking place only a month before, had changed her entire outlook of the boy known as Draco Malfoy.

"Well," Draco drawled, his eyes darting from Ron and then back to Harry once more. "If it isn't the dynamic duo of miscreants and their muggle-born follower. What a pleasant surprise."

Hermione lowered her eyebrows at those words. She couldn't believe he had just said that, after what had happened between them.

The thought of what really had happened made her sick to her stomach.

"Surprise indeed." Ron said sarcastically, crossing his arms as well and glaring back at Malfoy with equal amounts of distrust and hatred. "I'm sure you're surprised to see Hermione alive, hey you lousy good for nothing prat? Figured she was dead, did you?"

Draco stepped closer to Ron, face filled with malice and rage.

"No Weasley, I didn't, I knew perfectly well she was alive and well." He spat, taller then Ron by a few inches.

"Of course you did." Said Harry lightly. Draco turned to look at him now, rolling his head as if tired of their little game. "You were there the night Voldemort was going to murder her."

Draco felt himself cringe a little at the sound of that name, but kept his composer all the same.

Hermione looked up from the floor, which she had noticed was a lovely shade of crimson, and watched for Malfoy's response.

She wondered if he would tell them.

She wanted him to tell them.

He snorted loudly, in a mocking fashion, catching eye of Hermione for a brief second. For a moment she saw his frown fade, as his icy eyes met with hers. They both paused for a while, as though captivated by one another's gaze.

_Tell them Malfoy. Tell them what you did._

He seemed to read her mind, because he shook his head softly.

_No._

She felt flooded with disappointment.

She had been aching, literally dying to them about how she escaped from the Death Eaters, but she had a curse placed on her preventing her from doing so, and no matter how hard she researched, she couldn't find the antidote.

She thought to herself that he wasn't looking at her as kindly as he had in the summer, and she found herself flooded with disappointment.

_Why are you disappointed Hermione?_

_It is a good thing he doesn't want anything to do with you._

She snapped out of her thoughts and realized he was still watching her, his eyes like silvery pools of hypnotic steel.

She could not find the strength to look away.

He was the one that broke off the stare, and turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Well," He droned, making obvious that he was very bored with their chat, as he rubbed his eye and yawned. "We all have our little secrets, don't we?"

He looked back at her, and once more she stared at the ground.

Harry and Ron looked slightly confused at these words, though it seemed they were ignoring them, because Harry spoke once more.

"Anything else, Malfoy?"

"Nope, I think I'm finished." He hissed, stretching once more. "I've wasted enough time with you lot."

Hermione couldn't help but watch his lips as he spoke. They were soft looking and swollen.

Swollen?

She double took on his bottom lip once more.

Yes, it was definitely swollen, as though he had been hit.

She lowered her eyebrows in confusion.

Though, before she could manage to comprehend the situation any more, the three Slytherin had taken off down the hallway, and out of sight.

"What did he mean, Hermione?" Asked Ron, looking at her with that expression of bewilderment he so often gave her.

She was caught off guard.

"Erm," She replied, trying to think of a decent response. "Who bloody knows, it's Malfoy."

She let out a soft sigh. Harry and Ron looked satisfied with this response.

The truth was she knew exactly what Draco was speaking of. He had been talking about the summer, of how she had escaped the grasps of the Death Eaters.

She had lied and told them she had escaped all on her own.

What a terrible lie.

--

Draco felt frustrated with himself as he marched down the hall of the Hogwarts Express. He felt frustrated that he couldn't bring himself to be kind to Granger, even after the events in the past between them. The truth of the matter was, he had never truly been able to be kind to anyone, not even his closest friends.

He felt aggravated by the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were both right on his heel.

He spun around sharply, causing them both to halt immediately, nearly crashing into him as they did.

They looked taken back.

"Why do you two always INSIST on following me everywhere that I go!?" Draco snapped loudly, his hands thrown out in an aggravated and questioning manner. "Did you ever think for one moment in time, that I didn't want you around!?"

They both exchanged looks with one another.

"GO!"

They both jumped as he roared at them, and walked away in the opposite direction, not saying a word of protest.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, thankful to just have one moment of peace. He ran his hand through his hair, trying for just one moment to relax. He had only just turned to continue down the hallway, when he heard a shrill and high pitched voice behind him.

"Draco!"

He rolled his eyes, just in time to have a raven haired girl straddle him with her long arms. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He stood there for a moment or two, taken back, arms outstretched without a single effort to hug back.

The girl pulled away, her dark eyes sparkling and her smile wide. He forced a slight smile back.

He wasn't sure why she was so excited; she had seen him just last week.

"Exactly one year until our wedding!" She squealed, clapping her hands together and hopping up and down excitedly. The sound of those words made his stomach lurch, and he couldn't help but show no happiness whatsoever.

He just gave her an exhausted look.

"Not right now Pansy, alright?" He asked her, though his voice was not cruel.

Her face dropped a little, as she caught sight of his lip.

"Oh, Drakie, what happened to your lip?" She asked him, touching her cold fingertip to it. He yanked his face out of her reach, taking a deep breath and trying to refrain from blowing up at her. He scratched his nose angrily and stared out one of the windows, vast countryside slipping by them.

He rested his hands on his hips, then turned back to look at her.

"I'm just fine Pansy, really." He said, as he began to walk past her.

She held out her arm and stopped him. He spun around on his heel ever so slowly, rolling his eyes towards her.

"What is it?" He droned. "What did I possibly do in this life so terrible, that I was given the curse of you haunting me so?"

She giggled, as though she thought he was kidding.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss." She said, placing her hands on his cheeks. They were cold, but considerably soft feeling.

He stared at her with a blank look, as she touched her mouth with his.

He let this go one for only a second, before pulling away, resting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her back gently.

"I will see you at dinner, Pansy." He said, turning and this time, finally, escaping from her. He heard her let out a pout-like whine behind him, in an effort to make him stay, but he ignored her.

--

Draco let out a yell of pain as his father threw him to the floor. The boy tasted his own blood as his face smacked against the stone. For seconds he just lay there, afraid to move, afraid to fight back.

"Get up!" Came a loud voice above his head. Pain surged through his skull, as his father picked him up by grasping his hair, and pulled his head back to look into his eyes. Draco closed his eyes tightly, quivering all over.

"Let go." Draco whispered, his eyes still shut.

"Look at me." He father snapped. "Look at me!" Draco's eyes snapped open as his father began shaking his only sons head furiously. Lucius stopped when Draco was finally making eye contact, and once again spoke.

"You will go and get you things," He whispered. "Then, you will get into the limo with your mother and I with no more arguments. Is that understood?"

. . .Silence. . .

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Once again Draco was thrown to the ground with a loud crash. Draco lifted himself with a weak effort, nodding to his father's wishes.

"Good." Said Lucius calmly, straightening out his cloak. "Now, go get cleaned up, hurry up or we'll be late."

--

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, as the three sat in the Great Hall after the sorting and ate their meals. "You are being very quiet."

Hermione looked up from her plate, which she only just realized she had not touched.

"Yes, Harry." She replied. "I'm just fine, thank you."

Harry smiled back at her, going back to his meal.

Ron was chewing very loudly next to her, grabbing third helpings of roast beef.

"Seventh year, can you believe it." He said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "Seems like just yesterday we were meeting for the first time, at eleven years old."

Hermione looked across the room for a brief second, just to clear her mind. It was at that moment she realized Draco was looking right at her. He smiled faintly as she watched him across the hall. Hermione looked away quickly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked back up; he was still making eyes with her.

She felt her hands beginning to shake slightly.

What was she going to do?

She took a deep breath, attempting to go back to her dinner.

She couldn't.

She couldn't think straight.

**A/N: Alrighty, thanks for reading. . . love to hear from you. . . of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Knight

**Silver Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter stories

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys, I'm glad you like it, and this story I promise is going to get your gears turning and wondering what will happen next. ENJOY!**

Chapter Two

**My mind is clouded and confused,**

**And you sit there without a care,**

**The secrets you keep are never-ending,**

**Though you still just sit there,**

**And you stare. **

**What am I to think of you?**

**What am I to do?**

**My confusions are overpowering me,**

**And you are so unaware.**

_One Month Earlier_

"Just go, what the hell are you doing!?" Hissed a cold voice from in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to release from her mouth. She was overwhelmed with confusion at this point in time, and it made her head hurt.

"I don't understand." She said softly, taking a step closer to him and watching his silver eyes with her own. They made her head fill with millions of questions.

Those were the same cold eyes she had been staring into since the first year, always mean and with no remorse.

Now, they were staring at her in worry for her safety, and she could see it in them whether he chose to admit it to her or not.

He took a deep breath, resting his hands on his hips and pouting his bottom lip in that arrogant manner she had seen so often before.

"Don't ask fucking questions, Granger, just go!"

She continued looking towards him, feeling as though she could pull him into an embrace.

And she did. She lunged forwards, wrapping her arms rightly around his broad shoulders, closing her eyes tightly.

She had never been this close to Draco since she punched him in the third year, and his smell was overwhelmingly intoxicating.

"I don't understand what is going on," She muttered in his ear, as he stood their shocked and surprised, not attempting to embrace her in return. "But know this, I will never be mean to you again."

Then, he yanked himself away from her, dusting himself off as though she was a deadly disease. He scowled as he did this, and pointed his finger towards her.

"You are in way too deep, mudblood." He said to her, reaching behind his back and removing his wand from her robes. "And you know too much."

Hermione watched him point his wand towards her face, and she felt suddenly very worried.

Was he going to kill her?

He smirked softly, as though he knew what she was thinking.

"Silenciatus!" He whispered quietly.

She stood there, finding herself giggling madly at the fact that nothing had happened, just a slight puff from the end of his wand.

He smirked back at her, as though mocking her laughter.

"What's so funny Granger?"

"That was the most pathetic attempt at a secrecy enchantment I have ever seen." She said, still giggling.

"Just wait, Granger." He replied to her, looking at her as though she was insane. "You will see. Now, if you don't leave, I will kill you."

She stopped laughing, and mouthed a silent thank you.

Then he reached into his robes once more, and handed her her wand.

He waved his hand as though to shoo her away, nodding his head feverishly.

"Just go."

--

Draco lay in his bed awake that night.

He could not sleep, not even a little.

The marking on his arm burned aggressively, and he could not ignore it. He massaged it lightly with his palm, closing his eyes and attempting to think about something else.

He heard Crabbe roll over noisily in his sleep, letting out great snores.

This wasn't helping.

"Draco." Came the voice of Goyle from the other side of him. Draco rolled over angrily and looked at him in frustration, letting out a loud breath.

"What, Goyle?" He moaned.

"Your wrist bothering you at all?" Goyle asked quietly, and hesitant as though he was afraid Draco would lash out at him afterwards.

Draco, his natural instinct of feeling the need to always be the strong one, let out a quiet snort, rolling over onto his back.

"No." He said flatly. "Why, is yours? Would you like a handkerchief?"

The truth of the matter was, that Draco's wrist really was aching, and it was the reason he couldn't sleep. The burning sensation ran up him arm and into his shoulder, and made his blood feel hot every time it throbbed as it did.

It was impossible to ignore.

Crabbe let out a grunt, tossing over once more on Draco's other side. They always insisted on being next to him, he was always in the middle, even when it came to just walking to class.

"Do you think that You-Know-Who will kill Harry Potter this time?" Asked Goyle.

Draco snorted once more.

"Potter is weak, he just has many assets." He sneered maliciously. "He has a thousand people protecting him. Other then that, he's just the same as everyone else. I don't see what makes him so special."

"He did bring the Dark Lord down when he was only a baby."

"Pfft!" Draco hissed, slamming his arms down on the blankets and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, because his mother put a spell on him! Hah, really, the Dark Lord should have seen it coming!"

"I guess so." Said Goyle.

Then without another word, he rolled over and left Draco alone to his worries and regrets.

Draco let his eyes fall closed, once more trying to fall asleep, but those same haunting memories continued to return, and the same words passed through his head.

"_Welcome." Said a chilling voice from under the hood. "In less then an hour, every single one of you will be joining my group of Death Eaters in the battle to regain power."_

"_Pansy Parkison." Voldemort said harshly. "Do you swear to serve me in all ways I ask for your aide, and to be loyal to me until death pulls you away from my service?"_

_Pansy began to quiver, it was as though she could not speak._

"_Miss Parkison?" Voldemort repeated. "Answer the question."_

"_Y- yes." She stuttered. Draco could see tear drops falling from inside of her hood._

"_Very well, hand me your arm."_

"_Y- yes sir." She said quickly, reaching out her arm to him._

Draco sat up suddenly in his four poster bed. His green silk sheets were wrinkled from him tossing and turning so greatly in his sleep. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, letting out a long sigh of relief as it fell into his eyes.

He felt shaken and alone.

The Dormitory was now quiet.

He wondered why he couldn't hear Crabbe snoring, or even hear the two of them talking.

They never left the dorm without him.

The sun was coming up, sending glowing orange beams cascading over the room.

He pulled the blanket off from over top of him and slid his feet to the floor. It felt cold on his feet.

He looked around once more, and still there was no Crabbe and Goyle.

He began to get dressed and descended the staircase into the common room.

Before he had hit the bottom, the entire common room was in whispers, talking swiftly and low so he could not hear. They all looked taken back by what they were speaking about.

Then, seeing Draco, they immediately all went silent.

He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing around. It seemed they were all seventh years, and all people he had gone to school with since he was eleven.

Why were they all of a sudden acting so secretive?

They all just stared at him, as though frightened that he was going to snarl at them.

Pansy was the first to pipe up, standing and walking towards him very slowly, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. She stopped just feet away, though she didn't say a word.

He raised his eyebrows at her, throwing his arms out in question, glaring around the room in a manner that told them all _tell me what's going on now, or you're all done for._

It was a known fact that everyone in the Slytherin house feared Draco Malfoy, and everyone there seemed to sense his rage. He continued to watch them all, though none of them would make eye contact with him.

"What the hell is going on!?" He hissed, making many of them jump.

Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it once more hesitantly.

He stared at her, waiting for some kind of a response. He could see Crabbe and Goyle shifting nervously in their seats behind her, but kept his eyes on her.

"Draco, is it true?" She asked him quietly, her eyes watering slightly as she spoke.

"Is WHAT true, Pansy!?" He snapped, his eyes filled with malice. "Is what true? SPEAK!"

She jumped as he shouted, crossing her arms at her chest.

"What everyone is saying, about the summer?"

Draco felt a nervous twinge pass down his body, and his heart instantly filled with nervous butterflies.

_Fuck. How did they find out?_

"Pansy," He drawled, collecting his composer and crossing his arms as well. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Then he moved closer to her, so only he could hear her speak.

However, before she could speak, Blaise had piped up in the corner.

"People are saying things about the night that Mudblood escaped!" He sneered, leaning against the wall, his black hair falling across his eyes. "People are saying a lot of things, Draco. You're just lucky it is only us who know, or the Dark Lord would be having your head!"

Draco glared at him, pointing his finger.

"Keep your mouth shut, Zabini!" He spat, turning back to Pansy.

She shook her head at him, staring down to the floor. He was not going to get a solid answer from her and he knew this.

"What!?" He roared, throwing his arms out at them all. "ARE YOU ALL TOO AFRAID TO COME FORWARD AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS ABOUT!?"

Silence.

Then Pansy cleared her throat, still shaking her head, her eyes watering.

"Draco," She whimpered quietly. "What have you done?"

**A/N: Hello guys, hope your Friday is going well. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Because we all know that I luuuv reviews -**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Knight

**Silver Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter stories

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated, as always! **

Chapter Three

**Traitor.**

**You sit there with your arrogance,**

**And you mock my say,**

**And you play those games,**

**I see you everyday.**

**I've seen what you've done,**

**I've heard what you've spoken,**

**I watch you and wait,**

**Till your heart becomes broken.**

Draco stood there quietly, his mouth opened, perplexed and speechless. The entire body of the Slytherin common room just sat there, staring at him in a cruel sort of fashion. Pansy continued to just watch him, eyes piercing him with curiosity.

He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." He droned, beginning to walk towards the exit of the common room. He was on his way to the Prefect restroom, to have a well needed bath before classes began.

His back was now turned to the group, as he reached for the knob.

"BULLSHIT!"

Draco withdrew his hand from the knob, his face twisting into a menacing scowl, as he turned slowly around to meet eyes with Blaise Zabini. Blaise looked back at him, arms no longer crossed.

He smirked in Draco's direction.

"I said," Draco paused for a moment, attempting to take a deepening breath. "That I have no idea what you are talking about."

"And I said, bullshit." Blaise stated calmly, taking a step in Draco's direction. The entire common room was silent and still, just watching the two nervously. No one made any attempts to defend Draco, or stand up for him in any manner. Draco took a step towards Zabini as well, staring at him coldly.

"Shove off, Zabini, before you regret your words." He said sternly. Blaise did not move, he just looked at him.

Draco felt his hands shaking slightly beside him, the effects of being caught doing something which could predict the course of his life, or the end of his life, for that matter. The truth of the situation was, that no matter what way Draco used to justify himself, they still wouldn't listen to him.

No one ever listened to him.

"Do you have any idea, the trouble you could have gotten all of us into?" Blaise asked him, raising his eyebrows and walking closer, arms crossed across his chest once more. Draco stepped closer to him as well, until their noses were almost touching. "Hell, Malfoy, you could have us all killed, and if the Dark Lord ever hears of this-"

"Well he isn't going to now is he?" Draco hissed, the feeling of Blaise's breath on his face. "Or are you all going to run to him like the cowards that you are, afraid of what will happen if he does find out?"

Blaise laughed softly under his breath, raising his eyebrows and turning away, scratching his nose.

Suddenly, he lunged forwards towards Draco, and slammed him hard against the wall by his collar. Draco grunted from the impact.

"Why did you do it Malfoy? WHY!" He hollered, spit falling onto Draco's cheek.

Draco gave a roar of anger, reaching up and throwing Blaise off of him, his fellow Slytherin falling to the floor loudly. Draco felt overcome by rage, all for the fact that in one moment of crisis, they were all over him like Boggarts in a room filled with children. Blaise groaned against the floor, rolling over onto his back and glaring up at Draco.

"I do not have to justify my actions to you!" Draco snapped, stepping onto Blaise's chest with his large black boot and applying pressure. Blaise moaned loudly, face clenched in pain. Draco twisted his foot slightly, and Blaise let out a holler.

"Draco! Stop!" Pansy squealed, running forwards and taking hold of his arm with her cold hands. Without thought, he reached to the side and pushed her away from him as well, and she hit the wall hard. He looked at her, so much anger he just couldn't control himself anymore.

"Stay off me!" He spat, pointing his finger towards her as she leaned against the wall, shock in her eyes and whimpering softly. He continued looking at her for a moment, and realized she was crying. This seemed to trigger something inside of him, because he pulled his foot off of Blaise and stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry Pansy." He said softly, placing his hand on her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you, please understand."

"I don't know what to think." She said, holding her shoulder where his hand had come into impact, and stepping away from him towards where Millicent and Crabbe were standing. They were all just staring at him in question, as though waiting for his explanation.

Draco, however, had nothing more to say, and as Blaise continued to groan on the floor, Draco left the common room with a single swish of his black robes.

--

Hermione made her way down to the Prefects bathroom that morning, in great desire of a bath. She had been hoping of the great honor of being asked to be the Head Girl, though she had not heard any news on the situation. She thought that, she must be the one to become Head Girl, she deserved it enough.

She muttered the password into the bathroom softly, and entered it quickly. It was steamy inside, condensation layered against the tile walls as she stepped around the corner of the small passage and into the open room.

She gasped loudly, dropping her towel and spinning around on the spot. She felt her face begin to fill with blood, as she covered her blushing face with her palms.

"Oh, Malfoy, I'm really sorry." She squeaked. She had walked in on the Slytherin just as he was emerging from the water, and saw a glimpse of him as he wrapped the towel around his waist in shock.

"Fuck Granger, don't you know how to knock!" He growled towards her in that same menacing tone he had always used on her.

"I'm sorry." She said into her hands, continuing to keep her face covered. "No one ever used to be here in the mornings last year, I just figured this year wouldn't be any different."

She stood there for a good few moments, and then uncovered her face, turning to look at him slowly.

He looked. . .

_Gorgeous._

He was standing ahead of her, a single small towel wrapped around his waist, his hand clutching it closed at his stomach. Water dripped from his muscular arms, running down his abdomen and chest like little beads. His hair was falling against his perfectly proportioned face, and over his icy blue eyes as he looked at her. His skin was beautifully golden and a small strip of hair could be seen from his belly button down beneath his towel.

She felt herself gawking at him, and he noticed.

He chuckled in an arrogant fashion, tilting his head slightly to try and come in contact with her eyes, which were still scanning over his body with awe. She snapped back into reality and made contact with his stare, her mouth still open slightly. He smirked at her, stepping towards her slowly, in a sort of arrogant manner.

She felt her face grow hot and red once more, and she looked down towards the floor.

He continued stepping towards her, until her eyes came in line with his toned chest, which was now inches ahead of her. She tipped up her head to make eye contact, and felt her breath was sucked from her lungs. She could feel his warm breath running down her chest, and it made her shiver pleasurably and uncontrollably.

He just stared at her for awhile, his vision passing over the features of her, a smirk still on his arrogant little face. She knew deep down she was acting a fool, but still she couldn't look away. She felt sucked into those silver blue eyes, and they were crystal clear as though she could just jump into them and find an entire other universe inside them.

She leaned a little closer towards his lips, they were just so full and inviting.

Then she paused, as he let out a soft snort, turning away from her and raising his eyebrows, his face filled with amusement.

"Granger." He said, turning back to look at her once more. "You are much more odd then I ever really thought."

She pulled her face away, snapping back into reality and clearing her face from that mesmerized stare she had been giving him.

Though he was making fun of her, she continued to look at him, and his smile faded from his elegant face.

"What is it Granger, can I help you with something?" He hissed, his hands out at his sides as he asked.

She looked down to the floor towards his feet, even they were beautiful.

"No, Malfoy." She said quietly. "Sorry to bother you."

He snorted.

"Well, you can use the bath now, I'm finished." He sneered.

Then he raised his hand up to her face, and took her chin in his incredibly warm fingertips. She felt her heart beginning to race as he locked his stare with hers, and once more she was lost in those eyes. Her fingers went numb, and her legs tingled, as he moved a little closer to her face, his lips only millimeters from her own.

She let her eyes fall closed as he went to kiss her.

She waited, but nothing happened. She opened them once more, and saw that his face was much further away then it had been when they were closed.

He was grinning at her, his hand still on her chin, and he laughed at her.

She lowered her eyebrows at him in question, wondering what on earth could be so incredibly funny to him.

"Nice try Granger." He said, taking his hand from her face and pushing past her with his shoulder. "Did you really think that I was going to kiss you, that I would sink so slow? Really, the girls in Slytherin aren't very pretty, but they aren't so bad that I would need to run to a muggle for affection."

She looked once more, as though for the millionth consecutive time, to the floor.

She didn't know what had come over her, or why she had almost allowed Malfoy to kiss her.

She thought to herself that maybe it was the 'Damsel in Distress' feelings overpowering her. The fact that he had saved her life in the summer was constantly haunting her, and now it was clouding her brains with thoughts of his face. Maybe it was just instinct, to desire the ones who rescue us from harm, especially when it's. . ."

"Malfoy." She said, spinning around to him, as he picked up his robes off the floor quietly.

He looked up at her, pulling his shirt over his head.

_Oh, don't cover up that body._

She shook her head to wake herself up.

"Granger?" He asked her, almost compassionately.

"What happened in the summer, between us?" She asked him quietly. Hermione never felt nervous, but the mere thought of Draco Malfoy seemed to make her stomach lurch. He watched her for a moment, as though deep in concentration.

"What happened?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." She stated, placing her hands on her hips, and tilting her head towards him. "Why did you do it?"

He looked away from her, taking his pants and sliding them up his legs. She noticed that he hadn't put on any underwear.

_Oh gods, he's just so attractive. _

"Well Granger, see you in Potions class I suppose." He droned, and with that he had turned towards the exit. He hadn't even answered her.

He stopped suddenly, towel draped over his shoulder. She stared at the back of his head for a moment, watching as he raised one hand up to his temple, and massaged it gently, as though he had a headache. She stared at him, watching closely as he supported himself against the wall, losing balance. He looked dizzy.

She took a step towards him, flinching as he let out a small hiss, massaging his scalp with his fingers.

"Malfoy?" She asked, walking slightly nearer to him. "Are you alright?"

He stuck his hand out behind him, telling her to stop. She did, but continued to watch the back of his blonde head. He wobbled slightly were he was standing, raising both hands to his head now and grunting in agony. She could tell he was in pain, because he was shaking all over.

She squeaked softly as he collapsed to his knees, head buried in his arms. She wanted to go make sure he was alright, but he had told her to stay back.

Then he let out a loud and ear splitting yell, and that was the end of her staying where she was. She ran forwards and kneeled in front of him, as he cried out in utter agony.

"Malfoy, just let me see!" She snapped, trying to pull his hands away from his eyes.

"There's something in my head, I can feel it moving!" He cried to her, as she yanked his hands away.

"Just let me. . ." She trailed off, her mouth falling open as his hands were removed, and great amounts of blood were shown, covering his palms and his face. The blood was poring from his eyes. "Oh my god! Malfoy! What's happening?!"

"Would you just, back off!" He spat, trying desperately to get to his feet and collapsing to the floor once more, onto his side. Blood began pooling under his head, and Hermione began to panic.

"MALFOY!" She roared, trying to grab hold of her wand. "Would you just stop being such a god damn pride-filled idiot and let me help you!"

She drew out her wand and pointed it at his face.

"Repairo." She muttered softly. He reached up and pushed away her wand, as the spell was ineffective.

"Godamnit Granger!" He wailed, placing his hands back over his face. "I'm a person not a bloody broken chair!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!" She hollered, her eyes watering with confusion. Then pointing her wand towards him once more, she muttered another soft spell.

"Healamus Remus."

Suddenly, the blood stopped pouring, and Malfoy stopped groaning. He just lay there momentarily, shaking on the floor. Hermione let out a breath of relief, standing up and looking at her clothing, which was now stained with blood. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, and stood up weakly, leaning against the wall once more. She watched him as he struggled to breathe.

"There, letting me help wasn't so bad, was it Malfoy?" She asked, walking up to him and placing her hand on his cheek, attempting to examine his eyes. They were entirely red and swollen. He yanked his face away from her reach.

"You need to learn to mind your own business, Granger." He hissed, massaging his head with his palms.

"You need to learn to overlook your damn pride." She hissed back, placing her wand back into her robes. "You could have died from loss of blood. What was that anyway?"

"I have no idea." He droned, blinking a few times.

"I think you should go up to the hospital wing." She said to him, as he began towards the door to leave.

"I think you should listen to me when I tell you to mind your own damn business." He snapped.

Hermione felt a soft pain in her from what he was saying to her, and in some ways wished that she had not helped him at all. She turned her back on him, listening to his footsteps leave the bathroom without another word. Her eyes burned a little and watered, as though she was going to cry.

What had gotten into her anyway, helping Malfoy? Wanting to help Malfoy?

She was beginning to frighten herself.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just finished this chapter and I feel good about it, but of course let me know what you think. If it was good, let me know, if not, tell me what needs improvement. **


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Knight

**Silver Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter stories

**A/N: Hey guys! I very much appreciated the reviews and I value them greatly. In response to Disinterested, I agree with you on the Hermione issue completely. I am not sure what inspired me to make her so submissive to his charm, I guess I just wanted to get the point across of Draco being her "Knight", hence the name of the story. But, I will try to withhold on her kindness a little more.**

**Thanks for the complements and the constructive criticism everyone!!**

Chapter Four

**Something's happening to me,**

**I feel weak and alone,**

**I once was independent,**

**And did things on my own,**

**Something's happening to me,**

**My heart fills you draw near,**

**I once was independent,**

**And now I'm nowhere near.**

_One Month Earlier_

The cold, emotionless figure of Hermione Granger lay on the prison cell floor in the basement of a very large estate. This estate was known to many as the Malfoy Manor, but to her it was a secluded dungeon, dark and damp, with no sunshine or fresh air. She had been kept there for nearly a month now, captured just after school had come to a close on her way home to her parents. She lay there, miserable and alone, wondering if her parents were worried about her.

She knew that her disappearance must have sent everyone into a mighty uproar, her being one of the best friends to the legendary Harry Potter. She knew that her parents would be wondering where she was, slightly oblivious to the never ending evil that haunted to word of witches and wizards alike.

She knew that somewhere upstairs, Lord Voldemort himself was slinking around, ordering all of those pathetic slaves of his to do his every bidding. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that the Malfoy's had given up their home to that creature, no matter how cruel hearted a family they were.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the small and dark passage way filled with a stone staircase. A shrill cackling laugh sounded, echoing through the dark and dusty dungeon Hermione had been living in for almost a month. The footsteps could be easily determined as created by a couple pairs of very thin heels, and as they got louder and louder, Hermione felt more and more afraid and threatened for her life.

This was it, her life would end tonight.

Then, two figures came into view at the base of the stairs, both dressed in elegant sophisticated robes with emerald stitched patterns down the arms. One had very beautiful, long blonde hair. The other, slightly shorter and not as petite, was the exact opposite, hair long and black and eyes that would pierce the heart of even the most innocent child.

Hermione sat up from the floor, rubbing her eyes with her dirt covered fists and staring at them both with malice.

The dark haired woman shrieked with laughter, stepping closer to the bars of Hermione's cell and staring at her with a crooked smile. The blonde woman followed her, though not joining in on the laughter. She merely watched Hermione with crystal blue eyes, her long blonde hair falling elegantly across her pale pointed face.

"Filthy little mud blood!" Bellatrix cooed through the bars, placing her hands onto them and watching Hermione as though she was an animal in the zoo.

Hermione glared at her promptly.

Then woman clicked at her, as though she really was an animal, holding out her hand for Hermione to come.

"Come to me you dirty little creature!" She hissed, a smirk plastered to her pale and pathetic face. "Let me have a look at the girl who has helped defy my Dark Lord for so very long!"

"She's a human girl, Bellatrix." Narcissa said gently, placing her long white fingers on her sister's shoulders. "Not an owl."

"She'll be whatever I say she is!" Bellatrix snapped towards Narcissa, causing the woman to step backwards in shock. "She is a pathetic worm who deserves to die a very slow and painful death, and I am going to be the one to kill her myself!"

The woman licked her lips hungrily. Hermione thought she must be completely insane.

"Go ahead and kill me, you vile woman!" Hermione spat, standing up and walking towards the bars of the cage. "But hear my words when I say, Harry is going to succeed, and when he does you will be the first to go back to rotting in Azkaban, where you belong!"

The woman looked at Narcissa, and then began to cackle, making Hermione flinch. Then she saw the look in the blonde woman's eyes flash towards her, as though she felt great sympathy.

"I am going to enjoy killing you greatly!" Bellatrix hissed, rattling her wand along the bars of the cage as she paced back and forth. "And mark my words mudblood, you are going to suffer."

Hermione inhaled slowly, trying to place her mind somewhere else. She looked around the room in a nervous habit, trying not to stare at the women who were mocking her. Then she noticed a pair of silver eyes watching her from atop of the staircase. His arms were crossed and his back was against the wall.

Draco Malfoy, oh how she longed to kill that boy.

She scowled at him, as Bellatrix poked at her through the bars, jabbing her in the ribcage. Hermione flinched, backing up from reach, her eyes thinning towards the two women.

"How dare you even look at my nephew!" Bellatrix hissed, her smirk gone now. There was a wild crazed look in her eyes. She had gone insane in Azkaban. "You don't deserve to have the privilege of looking at him muggle child. In fact, I wouldn't even give you the privilege of being something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe."

"Don't flatter yourself, you old hag!" Hermione retorted frustrated. "I wasn't making eyes at Draco Malfoy, I was merely thinking of how glorious it would be to put my fist into his jaw!"

She heard Malfoy snort quietly from the top of the stairs.

"That may be a little difficult Granger." He stated, stretching as he did so. "Seeing as you're down there in that cage, and I'm up here."

Hermione stepped closer to the bars of the cell, staring at him as though she wanted nothing more then to skin him alive.

"Draco!" Bellatrix hollered, turning to him and making him jump slightly. "Don't address the filthy creature by here name, it dishonors the family!" Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust, watching as the black haired woman turned to her sister. Narcissa, beautiful and fair, backed up slightly as though scared of her own sibling.

"Do you and Lucius teach the boy nothing!?" Bellatrix roared, her arms flailing like a lunatic. "I come out of Azkaban, and here you are sixteen years later, with the most frightening excuse for a pureblood son I have ever seen!?"

"Don't talk about my son that way, sister." Said Narcissa, pointing one pale finger.

Bellatrix cackled once more, menacing and chilling. Hermione looked up towards Draco, who was staring down at his aunt in a hateful fashion, before he disappeared from view without a word. Hermione found herself wondering if he had gone through his entire life being put down that way.

Narcissa answered her question.

"Honestly Bellatrix." She snapped, pushing a lock of her hair behind a dainty ear. "Between you, Lucius, and the Dark Lord putting my poor boy down, how can I ever expect a functional child?"

"He shouldn't be functional, he should be loyal!"

"And the approach to this is putting him down for everything?!"

"Narcissa, you are so naïve!"

"And you are cruel."

Hermione watched as the sisters bickered back and forth amongst one another, as though forgetting the entire reason they had come down there in the first place. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They both stopped what they were doing, and gave her malicious glares.

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at them.

"Are we finished here?" She said calmly, as though bored of them, and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Why, you lousy good for nothing little-"

But before Bellatrix could raise her wand to curse Hermione, Narcissa had held out her arm to stop her.

"Enough, sister." She said coolly. "You and I both know the Dark Master will have our heads if we kill the girl now."

Hermione sneered, sticking out her tongue immaturely at the woman. Bellatrix stuck hers right back, making Hermione double take. That woman really didn't act her age. Narcissa loosened her grip on her sister, and Bellatrix calmed herself while stepping forwards, her eyes piercing into Hermione.

"Why do you look at me mudblood!?" She snapped angrily. "What makes you think you have the right to look into the eyes of a pure bred witch!? You mock me with that stare!"

Hermione laughed, still staring into the woman's cold eyes.

"It's you who doesn't deserve to be looking into my eyes, you pathetic woman." Hermione said flatly. "You think you are of the purest blood, and the best of any, and yet here you are, arguing with a muggle born. Tell me, if I am not worthy, then why do you wish to kill me so? Does it bring you pleasure to kill a defenseless mudblood? If I was not worthy, you wouldn't want to waste your time with me at all, you stupid hag."

Bellatrix stared at her, as though ready to lunge at her, but didn't say a word. Then with a click of her sharp heel, she was trudging back up the staircase and out of sight. Narcissa followed, and they were both gone.

Hermione, though exhausted, had held her composure. That same pride she had always had was swelling her head with thoughts. She wanted nothing more then to break free of that cell and destroy the Lestrange woman. If only they hadn't taken her wand.

She sat back down on the cold stone, deep in her thoughts. She thought of Ron, of how she missed him so, and of Harry. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She knew that they were out there somewhere, searching for her. They wouldn't find her, not here. Tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes, as she buried it in her face and sobbed. She missed them so much, and she missed her family.

The reasoning behind why the Malfoy family was so evil astonished her. She couldn't bring herself to fathom how people could be so cruel. She suddenly felt sorry for Draco, and found herself wondering how he got through the day.

"Psst, Granger."

Hermione raised her head from her arms slowly, wiping away her tears. She looked around, and then blonde hair and silver eyes caught her sight. She stood very fast, nearly falling backwards.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said coldly, crossing her arms once more at her chest. "Have you come to harass me as well, during my last few minutes of breathing?"

"Shut the hell up Granger." He whispered, stepping closer to her, glancing nervously up the staircase. She rolled her eyes up the staircase as well, wondering what he was keeping an eye out for. "I've come to let you out."

Hermione snorted with laughter, stepping a little closer to where he was. The light was soft from the green flamed torches on the walls, but it was enough light to see his face. He looked a little flustered, and in a hurry.

That was when she realized that he was telling the truth.

She looked at him with a questioning gaze, as he reached into his robes and grabbed hold of a small key, and moved quietly to the lock in front of her. She watched in bewilderment as he turned the key, and it clicked, and the door of the cell swung open.

She stood there for a moment, stunned.

"Just go, what the hell are you doing!?" He hissed coldly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to release from her mouth. She was overwhelmed with confusion at this point in time, and it made her head hurt.

"I don't understand." She said softly, taking a step closer to him and watching his silver eyes with her own. They made her head fill with millions of questions.

Those were the same cold eyes she had been staring into since the first year, always mean and with no remorse. Now, they were staring at her in worry for her safety, and she could see it in them whether he chose to admit it to her or not.

He took a deep breath, resting his hands on his hips and pouting his bottom lip in that arrogant manner she had seen so often before.

"Don't ask fucking questions, Granger, just go!"

She continued looking towards him, feeling as though she could pull him into an embrace. And she did. She lunged forwards, wrapping her arms rightly around his broad shoulders, closing her eyes tightly. She had never been this close to Draco since she punched him in the third year, and his smell was overwhelmingly intoxicating.

"I don't understand what is going on," She muttered in his ear, as he stood their shocked and surprised, not attempting to embrace her in return. "But know this, I will never be mean to you again."

Then, he yanked himself away from her, dusting himself off as though she was a deadly disease. He scowled as he did this, and pointed his finger towards her.

"You are in way too deep, mudblood." He said to her, reaching behind his back and removing his wand from her robes. "And you know too much."

Hermione watched him point his wand towards her face, and she felt suddenly very worried.

Was he going to kill her?

He smirked softly, as though he knew what she was thinking.

"Silenciatus!" He whispered quietly.

She stood there, finding herself giggling madly at the fact that nothing had happened, just a slight puff from the end of his wand.

He smirked back at her, as though mocking her laughter.

"What's so funny Granger?"

"That was the most pathetic attempt at a secrecy enchantment I have ever seen." She said, still giggling.

"Just wait, Granger." He replied to her, looking at her as though she was insane. "You will see. Now, if you don't leave, I will kill you."

She stopped laughing, and mouthed a silent thank you.

Then he reached into his robes once more, and handed her her wand.

He waved his hand as though to shoo her away, nodding his head feverishly.

"Just go." He said, muttering something angrily under his breath. "There is a hidden passage, just down that corridor, it leads out into the front courtyard. Don't get caught! Oh Merlin, I am going to get shit for this."

Then she moved forwards once more, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, before taking off for the passage. She turned to look, stopping in the safety of the blackness as she heard voices. Lucius and Bellatrix were down there in front of the cage, staring at Draco, who had his arms out and was shrugging.

"I don't know where the mudblood went!" He lied, pointing at the cell door. "I came down to collect her for the Dark Lord, and she was gone! She was here just moments ago, she couldn't have gotten far."

Hermione cringed as Bellatrix let out a frightening shriek, and smacked Draco hard across the face. Draco didn't even flinch, staring at her coldly. Hermione could tell that he hated her.

"What's the matter, auntie?" He asked her, in an almost taunting manner. "Going to have a tantrum because your precious torture victim escaped? Do you really have so little happening in your life that you spend your day looking forward to killing muggles?"

"How dare you!" Lucius snapped, pointing his finger towards Draco's face. "You stupid boy! The Dark Lord is going to have my head for this, as is he yours!"

"See if I care." Draco muttered, walking by Bellatrix and spitting at her feet. "I want nothing to do with this whole thing anyway."

Then with that Hermione turned and ran. She ran like she had never run before, and didn't stop. Her heart raced in her chest as she plummeted through the darkness, hair hitting her eyes.

**A/N: Well, I personally really loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yours truly. Review, just for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter stories

**A/N: Hello, how are you all? Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been very busy with weddings, two weddings. I've also been doing a lot of homework and working on my novel on the side. Anyways, here it goes. **

Chapter Five

**Darkness clouds my nights of late,**

**Chasing away my hopes and dreams,**

**Filling me with an anger and hate,**

**A black rose resting against my cheek****.**

Hermione lay in bed that evening, shivering against the covers. The day had gone by at nearly a stand still, and she was relieved to be safe in her bed. The majority of class she had found herself staring absent mindedly out the windows, lost in thought. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening to her, or why she was being this way. Malfoy had saved her life, and her entire personality had shifted. She couldn't even remember the confident, smart Hermione Granger she had been only months ago.

Laying there she realized what a fool she had been, standing in the Prefects bathroom being kind hearted to Draco Malfoy, what was she thinking? Out of all the times he had betrayed, lied, and tricked her and her friends, now all she could dwell on was the fact that he had saved her life once. She had made such an idiot of herself that morning, trying to help him when really all he wanted was to be left alone.

Memories began to flicker through her mind, of all the terrible things he had done to her before, all of the awful things he had said to her. She wanted to know what had happened to him, and why his eyes were bleeding. She wanted to know, and she mentally slapped herself for it. She let her eyelids fall softly, the sounds of his voice echoing through her head.

"_You filthy little mudblood." _

This made Hermione very angry, and as though a light had gone off in her extremely intelligent and beautiful head, she realized she needed to make things the way they were before. If she acted any different, Harry and Ron would know, they would see she was trying to be nice to Malfoy. Then, they would ask questions.

She rolled over in her crimson sheets, resting her cheek on her pale hand. She let out a soft sigh, no where near understanding all of the emotions that traveled through her head. Then, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

There was a blinding flash suddenly, and she found herself standing in an extremely dark room, with torches burning dimly on its stone walls. She rubbed her arms as a chilling breeze passed over her body, sending shivers up her spine. Confused, she spun around on the spot, looking around the room. Squinting, she could see something up ahead, it looked like the bars of a tall cage. Goosebumps began to rise on the back of her neck, and she could feel every hair on her arm at a stand. Straining her ears she could hear the quiet dripping of water, and the scurrying of small creatures at her feet. She felt something brush against her leg and she kicked it violently to get it off of her, taking a few steps towards the prison cell in the distance.

As she stepped closer, her eyes began to come into focus slightly, and a dark figure could be seen crouched in the cells corner, head buried in arms. Outside of the cell stood another tall figure, looking down on the person imprisoned. As she looked harder, she could see long flowing blonde hair, and realized it was Lucius Malfoy.

Then she watched as Lucius removed his cane from his side, and banged it hard against the cage bars. The figure in the corner jumped violently, she could see him shaking from where she was standing, realizing right then that it was Draco.

"Boy, are you ready to come out now?" Lucius asked coldly, wringing his cane in his pale hands and baring his teeth. "That marking on your wrist is set in stone now, there is no turning back. Don't you dare disappoint me."

She could hear Draco whimper slightly.

"I want nothing to do with your ambitions and plots!" He spat angrily, head still in his arms. "I want nothing to do with the Dark Lord or you!"

Lucius looked furious, as he raised his cane above his head and banged it once more on the cage bars. Draco jumped again, looking up suddenly and staring into his fathers eyes, identical in pair.

"You will stay down here until you agree to accept the fate that has been bestowed onto you!" Lucius roared.

Draco stood quickly, marching his way over to the bars and staring at his father without a single blink.

"I will never accept the fate you have cursed me with." He said, calmly and collected.

Lucius gave a defining holler, reaching through the steel bars and taking hold of Draco's shirt, pulling him closer. Draco seemed to cringe, but he did not blink or look away.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY BOY!" Lucius screamed, shaking Draco violently.

Hermione fliched as she watched Lucius raise his cane and hit Draco on in the face with full force, knocking him to the stone floor in agony. The blonde boy rolled around, head in his palms, roaring in pain. She watched as he raised himself to stand, a long cut traveling from underneath his left eye all the way past his lips. It was split right open, and bleeding profusely.

Hermione's eyes opened suddenly to the sunlight poring in through her window. Realizing that she was in the Gryffindor common room, and that she had been dreaming, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing around the room. Her hands were shaking and her sheets were damp with cold sweat. Then she noticed a slight throbbing on her cheek, and she raised her fingers to feel what the cause was.

She screamed loudly, causing the other three girls in her dormitory to stir awake. What she had felt made her skin crawl. She slid from the sheets and as fast as she could she made her way into the bathroom down the hall and slammed the door closed. She made her way over to the sink, hair askew and hand clamped over her face. What she saw next made her entire body quiver.

Looking in the mirror, her eyes fell on a massive wound, traveling from her left eye all the way down past her mouth. It was split and deep. The blood from it however, did not fall, as though the wound was an older one. She stood there in utter shock for a moment, trying to process what exactly had just happened. She had been having a dream, a very life like dream, about Draco being trapped in a cell by his father. She had seen the way his father had sliced his face open, and now, standing in front of the sink, there she was, with an identical wound on her own face.

She touched it lightly with her fingertips, and it stung immensely. She pulled away as though she had just been burned, and continued to stare at her reflection. Her hands would not stop shaking, as she grabbed hold of the faucet and switched on the cold water. She rinsed her face hard, making the cut burn. Not even she, the smartest witch of her age, understood what was going on.

She looked up after drying her skin with a towel, and stared at her reflection once more, as though hoping maybe the wound had gone. But there it was, deep and devastating. She let out a soft sniff, slamming her hands down on the counter and staring at her feet. She didn't know what to do, what could she do?

She would have to go to the hospital wing right away.

She turned on a heel and raced out of the bathroom, running into her bedroom and grabbing her cloak, keeping the one side of her face out of view of her roommates. Then she ran down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room, and out of the portrait of the fat lady.

The corridors were abandoned, as the sun was peaking in soft beams over the sills of the stone windows frames. She ran as fast as she could, her feet bare and her bushy hair trailing behind her head. She felt panicked, she always felt this way when she didn't understand something that was happening to her. Reaching the door of the hospital wing, she slid on the floor as she halted and shoved the door open with all of her might. It banged against the wall behind it as she did so, looking around desperately for Madam Pomfrey.

"Child, whatever is the matter?" Came a soft voice from behind her. She spun around, out of breath and exhausted, meeting eyes with Madam Pomfrey, who was sitting in a chair just to the corner of the room. The instant her eyes fell on Hermione's face, she was standing and making her way over.

Hermione felt her bottom lip tremble, as the nurse sat her down right away, looking over her face with wide eyes.

"What happened child?" She asked, gently taking her face in wrinkled hands and looking it over carefully.

"I don't know." Hermione gasped, trying her best to keep from crying. "I was having a dream, about an acquaintance of mine, and I watched this very same wound be inflicted on him. Then, I woke from my sleep, and had the very same one."

Madam Pomfrey looked up into Hermione's eyes. She looked frightened.

"Are you certain that those are the correct facts, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded swiftly.

She watched as Madam Pomfrey muttered something under her breath, making her way over to the counter beside them and opening a cupboard quickly. She looked stunned and panicked.

"Can you fix it?" Hermione asked quietly, taking this opportunity to rub her watery eyes. Madam Pomfrey removed a small bottle from the cupboard, and marched her way back over quickly, pulling open the cap and tipping Hermione's head back without a response. She felt a cold sensation as the potion was pored over her cheek, and it tingled. She let her eyes fall closed, as the potion ran down her neck and chest uncomfortably. Then the wound began to hiss, and a great stinging sensation filled her insides. She let out a cry of agony, Madam Pomfrey holding her down as she did.

The pain subsided slightly, and she relaxed her body. The moment she had, Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"We must go fetch Dumbledore right away. If what you say is true then your life as well as the life of whoever was in your dream could be in great danger!"

Hermione did not argue, as she followed the nurse silently out of the Hospital Wing and in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Violent shivers ran through her body as they did, coming to halt in front of the massive statue.

"Butter snaps." Madam Pomfrey called out, and instantly the bird began to shift, pulling them upwards to their destination.

Reaching the top, they walked forwards and knocked swiftly on the headmasters door. There was a sound of rustling, and moments later the door was opened, and two gentle eyes were gazing out at them.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Madam Pomfrey." He said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling. "What a pleasant surprise indeed."

He opened the door fully, allowing them to enter. They did so, following him over to his desk and sitting down. Madam Pomfrey didn't waste any time at all, and immediately telling him of what Hermione had described to her. He watched her with a glowing interest, occasionally letting his eyes fall onto Hermione, who desperately wanted to know exactly what was going on. When Pomfrey had finished her speech, Dumbledore just looked at her for a moment, as though considering the possibilities.

"If I understand what it is you are telling me, Madam." He said softly, folding his hands on his desk. "Then it is to my knowledge that you are saying she has touched cursed blood."

"Correct, Albus." She said, nodding her head slightly. He continued to stare, and then his eyes turned to Hermione. She knew exactly what he was going to ask her.

"Miss Granger, who was the dream of?"

She knew it. She gulped loudly, his gaze piercing her and making it impossible to look away.

"It was. . ." She paused, not feeling up to grabbing the courage to say it. "M-alfoy, it was Malfoy."

He watched her, not reacting to her response whatsoever. He seemed to be perplexed.

"Draco Malfoy?" He asker her gently. She nodded, her hands beginning to shake once more. "Miss Granger, have you ever heard or something known as the Capturing Curse?"

She shook her head, her eyes still locked to the old gentle eyes of her headmaster.

"I thought not." He responded. "It is a terrible curse, and few know of its existence. It is a deadly curse, often used on house elves, of all things. It has been illegal for over two hundred years now. It is placed on a person to keep them loyal, as a punishment curse for doing wrong, you might say. If the person who has the curse commits a wrong doing, or betrays the casters loyalty, then they begin to suffer. It is very slow at first, it may even take weeks to begin. Slowly, the person begins to experience inflictions of pain, such as severe headaches and blinding, that is the first step. The second step, the person begins to experience one or more of a few things, such as bleeding from sensitive spots on the body or hallucinations. Slowly, very slowly, the curse will eat away at a persons soul, and eventually it will kill them."

Hermione felt shocked.

"Malfoy, his eyes were bleeding yesterday." She said. "In the bathrooms."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And is that how you came in contact with his blood, by trying to help him?"

She opened her mouth to respond, trying to recall if she had touched his blood. Then she remembered, yes she had.

She nodded slowly, as though afraid of what he was to tell her next.

"What does this have to do with my dream?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms. Pomfrey was sobbing softly beside her, but did not speak.

"The curse has many side effects." Dumbledore said. "One is the passing on of the curse to one who comes in contact with their blood. You Hermione, did just that, and now the curse is your burden as well as his."

Hermione felt stunned. She had nothing to say. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, making her insides boil.

"What, does that mean?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"It means, that your life, and Draco's life, are now one." Dumbledore said softly. "It means that his curse is now your curse, and any pain he is feeling, you will feel. you are going to begin to feel like you aren't even yourself at this point, and it is going to be frightening."

"But, what happens when he dies?" Hermione asked, her voice high and loud. "You said he would eventually die!"

"The only possible way to reverse the curse, is to kill the person who cast it in the first place." Dumbledore said, looking at her with great compassion and understanding.

Hermione shivered, not knowing what to do.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I suggest we message Snape, and ask him to bring Draco up here right away."

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked the interesting twists. This should be interesting, having them connected but totally hating each other. Well I guess we shall see, what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter stories

**A/N: WELL!! I am excited because the last chapter seemed to spark everyone's interest who wasn't already interested, and I'm very relieved. Yes, I agree with you all when you say it's a twist, or "HOLY TWIST BATMAN", as clare.hpec said!:) I very much appreciate the support from all of you and I work so hard to make sure these stories are good for you. I am just so relieved it is going well.**

**Thank you once again to all of you, too many reviews is never really enough!!**

Chapter Six

**The sound of my heart beating in my chest,**

**Echoes in my ears.**

**The sound of a thousand screams,**

**The crying and the tears.**

**I hear you in my dreams,**

**I see you when I am awake,**

**I know of you and your pain,**

**And the actions that I now must take.**

**In the darkness,**

**And in my bed,**

**I wait for you in my dreams,**

**I see you and I feel your thoughts,**

**I hear your tortures and your screams. **

Draco felt almost ashamed, as he sat in Dumbledore's office that morning, listening to everything the old and wise man had to say. His lips seemed to be moving silently, though at the same time Draco was hearing every word that he said. The world and everything in it had come to a halt, and he found himself regretting ever rescuing Hermione.

He should have known of the curse, he should have guessed.

Only the Dark Lord could do something so dark and cruel, so terrifying. The feeling of knowing that his master didn't trust him made it all the worse. Then he thought of the fact that he was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it, and now he was connected to the last person in the world he would want to be connected with in any way shape or form.

Dumbledore had stopped talking now, and the room was filled with a very faint humming. Draco's mind was racing, his ears were burning, and his blood was boiling. Not only did the entire of the Slytherin body currently despise him, but now he was connected to Granger in the worst possible way.

He glanced at her in the chair next to him, and scowled.

She looked pale and terrified, her brown hair scattered over her face and her eyes filled with a hazy stare. He could see her lip trembling and then he realized he pitied her for ever trying to help him. He looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap, thinking that maybe he should just end his life.

But, if he did that, then he would have to take Hermione's away as well.

Dumbledore stood up quite suddenly, making his way over to the many tall bookshelves behind his desk. He muttered quietly to himself under his breath, running his finger along the spines of the books in search of something.

Draco turned back to Hermione.

"You should have just minded your own god damn business, Granger." He whispered angrily, glancing to make sure Dumbledore's back was still turned. "Now look what you've done to yourself, you are going to die over me, and you hate me."

She just stared at him, her face compassionate and kind. He had never seen this expression directed towards him from Granger before, and it made him greatly uncomfortable.

"I would not be alive if it wasn't for you in the first place." She said back, her eyes still rested on his own. "It is your own fault all of this is happening, you are the one who saved my life and betrayed Voldemort. You are the one who cast this curse upon yourself."

"What are you getting at, Granger?" He hissed, leaning in closer to her, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm saying that in the long run, you gave me a longer life, when I would have been killed that night at the Manor. You risked your own life to save mine, and now you are paying for it. Either way I would have been dead, but now you are going to die with me because you finally had the courage to be a good person."

Draco snorted, smirking at her words and looking back towards Dumbledore once more.

"Give me a break Granger." He said coolly, still smirking as he rested his cheek in his cold hand. "I did it to spite my aunt, and nothing more. I hate that vile woman."

"You would not deliberately go out of your way to save the life of a muggle just to spite your aunt, Malfoy." She replied, leaning in towards his ear. "There is more to it then that and you know it."

Draco pretended to ignore her, not responding until he had thought of a sufficient come back.

"What makes you so sure?" He droned, not turning to look at her.

"Because over all of our years of knowing each other you have never once ever said a nice thing to me, and you have always spoken of how muggles aren't worthy. If you had really believed that, you would have let me die."

Draco turned to her suddenly, leaning in so close he could feel her breath on his face.

Brown eyes pierced into his silver ones, making his insides boil with confusion.

"Alright Granger, maybe I took pity on you." He snapped, a soft smirk passing over his face. "Maybe sometimes people aren't who they let others believe them to be, you of all people should know that."

"I always knew there was more to you then you let people believe, Malfoy." She said smugly, leaning back in her chair. "It was just a question of whether you were ever going to grab the courage to admit to it."

Draco snorted once more, also leaning back in his chair. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, who seemed to have found whatever it was he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is." He said excitedly, walking back over to the desk and placing the book in front of them. "My book of deadly curses. I haven't had to open this in some time, I will tell you now. I was always slightly comforted by my knowledge on curses, but this one in particular just seems above me. I regret to admit I know little about it."

Hermione and Draco both watched him in silence as he flipped the pages of the book, a soft twinkle in his eyes.

"Here it is." He muttered, adjusting his spectacles on his nose and glancing down at the page. "Alright, the curse binds the two people, yes we know that."

Draco could see Hermione fidgeting slightly in her chair as Dumbledore continued to read.

"It appears that, you must also remain in close proximity of one another now, to slow down the effects of the curse." He continued. "If you stall the curse and its side effects as long as you possibly can, maybe Voldemort will have been destroyed before the time has come for you to die."

Draco looked at Dumbledore in question.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I am very aware of whom and what put this terrible curse on you." He said kindly, his blue eyes scanning over Draco's face. He had always felt nervous around his headmaster. "What a terrible thing. The only benefits of having you two of all people connected with this curse are, that we can keep you in very close proximity. You both have been chosen to be head boy and girl, though the arrangements have not been finalized. We have had a great deal of work to be done this summer, and just didn't have the time to send letters."

"How long do we have, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly, not even getting excited about being head girl.

Draco assumed she was in too much shock.

"Well, according to this book in particular." Dumbledore said, scanning over the page once more. "Anywhere from two months, to two years."

"Two years?" She repeated, her voice shaking and scared. Draco felt his own fear bubbling inside of his gut, making his eyes water from lack of blinking. He just looked at the headmaster, perplexed like a deer in the headlights, lost for words.

Then he saw Hermione turn to him, forcing a soft smile.

He looked at her.

"It is better then dying in Malfoy Manor." She said quietly, sniffing slightly as she spoke. Draco just stared at her for a moment, not having the heart to say anything cruel to her.

He realized now that he had sealed his fate that night he had released her from his home.

"It goes on to say," Dumbledore continued, breaking their gaze at one another. "That every single wound, every headache or scrape or bruise, will all be passed on to the other carrier of the curse. The good news is that, no one else can now collect this curse from you Mr. Malfoy, because it can only be passed on to one person. It also says that sometimes you will find yourselves dreaming the others dreams, or seeing things the other person has seen. You may get feelings you had never felt before, that the other person is feeling."

He fell silent for a moment, his face suddenly dropping into an exhausted stare at the page. He lifted his wrinkly hand and removed his spectacles, placing them on the desk and rubbing his palm over his eyes.

"I am so sorry, my children." He said, much more quietly then he had before. "If only I knew a way to stop it."

Hermione moved forwards, placing her hand atop of his own.

"Please, Professor." She said quietly, her eyes beginning to water ferociously as she spoke. "It isn't your fault, there is nothing you can do. We know that you would always do anything in your power to help us."

The headmaster smiled upwards at her, and took her hand in both of his.

"Yes my child, and so I shall." He replied, patting her gently. "I will do everything that I can to help you. I will set you up in your dorms right away, in the head common room. I will make sure to place you in all the same classes, though you do not have to sit directly beside one another. The world does not have to know of this, if you do not wish it to. I fear, however, that as time wears on the curse will worsen, and you may be forced to stay as close to one another as possible."

Hermione felt her face twist uncomfortably as she heard this.

Draco felt more and more sickened the more he thought things over. The fact that he had been chosen to be head boy had completely gone in one pale ear and out the other, for he was too busy dwelling on other things.

That was one thing he had always done, dwelled on every little thing.

Though this _thing_ was much bigger then any other he had ever dwelled on. Death itself did not frighten him, but the thought of dying so young without living his life, did.

"What's the point of us even staying here?" He retorted suddenly, making the other two stare at him. "I mean, we will finish school for what, to die?"

"It is much safer here." Hermione said to him softly. "If Voldemort hears of the curse on you coming into effect, he will most likely destroy us both."

"She is right, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said wisely, flashing a faint smile. "Staying here would be the best idea."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, this conversation was beginning to make him angry.

"There is one more thing written here in this book of mine." Dumbledore said, staring back and forth between the two as he spoke, folding his hands and then glancing down at the page. "You are not going to like it much, but I will inform you of it just the same. It says, 'Those who are bonded by the curse, as well as sharing an unbreakable love, have been known to last almost double the length in time as other victims of the curse'."

Draco felt his heart stop, and his eyebrows fold. This was not something he wanted to be hearing.

He snickered softly, scratching his nose in an arrogant fashion.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Dumbledore said, chuckling softly to himself as he folded the book closed. "But I wanted to give you all of the facts. Just because this book says it, does not mean you must do it. Although, some of us seem to be running a little scarce on friends, at the moment."

Draco turned to him with a stern expression, as the old man gave him a small wink.

How could the old man possibly know of the Slytherin house being upset with him?

How did the old man always know everything?

Draco turned to look at Hermione, smirking vividly. She looked at him in question, as he reached down and pinched his own arm very hard.

"Ouch!" She squealed, slapping her hand over her own arm in the exact same place where he had pinched his.

He laughed, as she squirmed.

"Now it becomes a game of who can take more pain, I suppose." He said.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is not a game." Dumbledore said coolly, placing his glasses back onto his nose. "This should be taken very seriously. I suggest you two are more cautious, because now you have another person to worry about besides yourselves. Your emotions will most likely be connected as well."

"So that is why I feel so utterly depressed." Hermione stated gently, looking at Draco. Her eyes were far too gentle for his liking.

He glared at her.

"I am not depressed Granger!" He snapped, pointing his finger towards her.

She shook her head, looking away.

"You two know where the head common room is, I expect?" Dumbledore asked.

They both nodded.

"The password is dragon's breath. Your things will be taken their by house elves, I suggest you both get settled in there once morning classes have finished. Now, off you go to breakfast, and make sure not to wander too far from one another!"

--

"Where the hell is Hermione, she is never late in the morning!" Ron stated loudly to Harry, as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth. He was glancing around the room trying to see her, even though he knew she wasn't there.

"She's been acting quite strange, ever since the summer." Harry said quietly, poring himself a large glass of pumpkin juice. 'Ever since she escaped Malfoy Manor."

"There she is!" Ron said, pointing his finger rudely towards the great hall entrance. His smile faded however, when he saw that she was flanked by none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell." He said quietly, so only Harry could hear him, as the two went their separate ways and Hermione made her way over to where her friends were sitting. She gave them a soft smile, before sitting down between them and beginning to serve herself breakfast.

Harry and Ron both watched her, as though waiting for an explanation.

"If you two are wondering why I walked in here with Malfoy, it is because we were both with Dumbledore this morning." She said, not looking up from what she was doing. "We both have been chosen to be head boy and girl, isn't that great?"

Ron stopped chewing his food, plunging his fork angrily into his bacon.

"No Mione, it isn't." He hissed. She looked at him in confusion. "That means that you are going to have to be sharing a room with that ruddy Malfoy, and I don't like it!"

"Oh Ronald, you aren't my mother." She said flatly, beginning to eat. She glanced over to the far side of the Great Hall, where Draco sat alone eating. No one from his house seemed to be speaking with him.

She found this terribly odd.

Suddenly his silver eyes met hers, and she couldn't seem to pull away from his stare.

She could feel what he was feeling, the loneliness and the self pity. It made her want to march across the hall and sit next to him.

All the past feelings of hatred and loathing seemed to have just lifted from her. As she stared into those eyes, those hateful eyes, she found herself lost. She could feel Ron and Harry's stares burning through as she did, but she did not care. She had unwanted feelings and now she knew that they were not going to pass.

She blatantly was admitting to herself that she, Hermione Granger, was falling for Draco Malfoy.

And now they were connected, he probably knew it.

**A/N: Alright this chapter was more of a filler, to inform you guys of exactly what the curse is and how it is going to affect them. I know not a lot happened, but I felt that it was necessary to do so. I think the chapter was fairly interesting anyway, so I hope you liked it. I can't wait to continue with this story, because there is so much room for drama and twists! Thank you in advance to all of you who review!**


End file.
